The Sun Smile
by BlueberryCake-LSoRa
Summary: Senyumnya hangat seperti matahari/ Tawanya manis seperti kelopak bunga lavender/ Perlakuannya yang sangat menawan/ Parasnya yang secantik bulan. Pemikiran dua orang anak manusia yang saling bertautan akankah menjadi satu? Warning: OC, misstypo, dll.


Ohayou! Konichiwa! Konbawa! Terereret! *niup terompet kemerdekaan (?)* horay! HFNH datang lagi! Dan, Blue ingin merayakannya kembali setelah sekian lama menghilang dari Ffn. Duuhhh~ kangennya karena sudah lama tidak menulis cerita dan mengetik. Tangan Blue sampe gatal rasanya karena tidak menyentuh-nyentuh notebook Blue sayang~! *peluk-peluk notebook* NaruHina kembali berjaya! Blue membuat fict ini dengan aturan-aturan yang sudah di tuliskan oleh Ryhme-chan. Arigatou, Rhyme-chan! *melambai-lambai*

Oke, di fict kali ini Blue membuat setting-nya adalah Original yang artinya NaruHina di buat dengan keadaan aslinya yang penuh dengan misi-misi dari desa Konoha. Namun, dalam fict ini mungkin NaruHina yang terkait dengan misi hanya sedikit dan lebih banyak menampilkan perasaan Hinata atau nurani Hinata... Hehe... Fict ini juga dipersembahkan untuk my imouto-chan~! Sq-chan~!

Sq: Neechan! Jangan teriak-teriak begitu! *berkacak pinggang*

Blue: Tidak boleh? Fict ini khusus kamu, loh! Khusus kamu! *ngangkat2 berkas*

Sq: *blushing* Sq tahu! Tapi tidak perlu teriak-teriak seperti itu di depan readers yang lain!

Blue: ai, aih... Kenapa~? Malu ya~? *tatapan meledek*

Sq: *blushing berat* nee-neechan jahat~! *kabur*

Blue: h-hoy! Jangan kabur! Bantu neechan bikin ini! *ngejar sq*

Summary: Senyumnya hangat seperti matahari/ Tawanya manis seperti kelopak bunga lavender/ Perlakuannya yang sangat menawan/ Parasnya yang secantik bulan. Pemikiran dua orang anak manusia yang saling bertautan akankah menjadi satu? Warning: OC, misstypo, dll. Mind to RnR, please?

Disclaimer: Om Kishi: Hoy, Blue! Lama kali tak jumpa! *melambai2*

Blue: hahaha! Lagi sibuk, om! *nyengir gaje*

Enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>The Smile Sun<strong>

**Hinata P.O.V**

Pagi ini aku melihatnya lagi di kedai ramen. Ini sudah kelima kalinya dia sarapan ramen. Hmm... Apa dia tidak bosan dengan makanan yang itu-itu terus? Tanpa sadar, aku mengkhawatirkannya. Ya, benar. Sekarang ini aku sedang membuntuti seorang pria yang sejak kecil kusukai. Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang pria yang memiliki kekuatan kyuubi di tubuhnya. Kekuatan yang ditakuti di seluruh dunia shinobi ini. Banyak orang yang memandangnya dengan sebelah mata karena keterbatasan kemampuannya yang begitu rendah hingga dilecehkan banyak orang. Namun, dia tetap bersemangat dan terus berlatih hingga orang-orang desa dapat melihat dirinya. Itulah yang kukagumi darinya. Tekad pantang menyerah yang kuat. Baik, aku rasa wajahku sudah cukup memerah mengingat itu semua.

" Terima kasih, Paman!"

Oh, dia sudah keluar dari kedai itu. Kemana lagi selanjutnya?

" Hm. Setelah ini melakukan apa ya? Kalau tidak ada misi seperti ini, aku bingung mau melakukan apa." ujarnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Hihi... Aku tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang lucu seperti anak kecil. Yah, meski begitu sifatnya masih kekanak-kanakan. Tetapi, aku tetap menyukainya karena aku juga senang dengan anak-anak.

Karena aku sibuk memperhatikan dia, tanpa kusadari ada seseorang yang kini berada di belakangku. Aku merasakan aura yang tak mengenakka dari belakang. Dan...

" Hinata? Sedang apa kau?"

" Kyah!"

" Ng?"

Buru-buru kututup mulutku ketika Naruto celingak-celinguk ke sana kemari mendengar pekikanku. Sedetik kemudian, dia pun pergi. Aku bernafas lega dan menatap orang yang tadi mengejutkanku.

" Tenten-san... Ja-jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu..."

" Habis, tingkahmu aneh sekali. Seperti membuntuti seseorang. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

" E-euhm... Ha-hanya jalan-jalan pagi saja..."

" Jangan bohong. Kau membuntuti Naruto, 'kan?"

" Eh?" Tenten tertawa lepas melihat reaksiku yang tiba-tiba itu setelah gadis bercepol dua ini menyebutkan nama Naruto. Mungkin dia tertawa karena melihat wajahku yang memerah secara tiba-tiba seperti badut? Konyol. Aku pun menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

" Hehehehehe! Hinata, kau tak perlu malu seperti itu. Aku sudah tahu. Tak perlu kau tutupi."

" Su-sudah tahu...? Se-sejak kapan...?"

" Sejak kau memberikan obat pada Naruto waktu ujian chuunin dulu. Tak ada seorang gadis pun yang perhatian dengannya selain kau, Hinata. Pada saat itulah aku sadar bahwa kau menyukai Naruto."

Satu orang telah mengetahui rahasiaku. Setidaknya... Tenten bukan tipe orang yang akan mudah membuka mulut...

**End Hinata P.O.V**

Tenten mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak Hinata sarapan di sebuah kedai. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebuah bayangan Naruto mendengar percakapan mereka tadi dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

" Huaaahhhh...! Hari-hari tanpa misi seperti ini membosankan sekali. Seandainya saja Ero-sennin masih ada..." ucap Naruto memandang langit-langit. Muncul sekelebat bayangan Jiraiya di langit. Jujur saja, mengingat wajah konyol Jiraiya memberikan kerinduan yang mendalam untuk Naruto. Dadanya sesak jika mengingat Jiraiya yang sudah dianggap sebagai ayahnya sendiri. Tingkahnya yang konyol, memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil, sikapnya yang tegas, contoh ideal seorang ayah yang sayang dengan anaknya. Namun Naruto tahu, jika dia terus menangis maka Jiraiya tidak akan tenang di sana. Tak ada satupun orang yang telah meninggal yang ingin melihat orang yang menyayanginya terus-menerus menangisinya, bukan?

" Hiaaaattt!" Naruto mendengar sebuah suara dari arah utara. Spontan saja, Naruto bangun dari tidurnya dan menelusuri arah suara yang tadi di dengarnya. Seperti terdengar juga suara air terjun dari sebelah utara. Hmm... Air terjun? Dia tidak pernah tahu ada air terjun di tempat latihannya. Ataukah hanya halusinasi saja?

Kaki Naruto melangkah ke arah sumber suara yang tadi di dengarnya. Menyibak ranting-ranting pepohonan yang rendah dan semak belukar yang berada di depannya. Dengan jelas, matanya melihat air terjun yang terlihat segar dan bening di sana. Namun, bukan hal itu yang membuat mata Naruto tidak berkedip sedikit pun. Sesosok tubuh gemulai ramping yang tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah air sambil menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. Yang Naruto tahu, dia seseorang yang Naruto kenal. Hyuuga Hinata.

" Hiyaaahhh!" Hinata memutarkan badannya, lalu menghentakkan kakinya ke air menyebabkan sedikit ombak besar yang melambung tinggi dan menggerakan tangannya ke atas menahan sedikit cipratan yang dia buat tadi.

Naruto terperangah melihat Hinata yang tengah berlatih di air terjun. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal, keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya yang dari kejauhan seperti bola bening berkilauan menuruni pipinya yang mulus. Tanpa disadarinya, semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto. Tunggu... Gerakan Hinata sama seperti gadis yang pernah dilihatnya ketika misi mencari Bikochou. Apakah Hinata adalah gadis yang sama seperti yang dia lihat?

" Huft..." desah Hinata berdiri tegap mengakhiri kuda-kudanya. Lalu, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.

" Mungkin, mandi di bawah air terjun setelah latihan bisa membuat tubuhku kembali segar." ucap Hinata mengusap peluhnya di dagu. Spontan, Naruto yang mendengar itu merasa seperti tersengat listrik ribuan volt. Hinata mulai membuka jaketnya dan pelindung kepalanya yang ia letakkan di leher. Karena tahu kini Hinata mulai melakukan yang seharusnya di lakukan sendiri, Naruto memilih pergi secara diam-diam dengan wajah memerah dan menahan darah yang akan keluar dari hidungnya.

-o0o-

Malam ini tampaknya langit sedang cerah. Menampakkan ribuan bintang yang berkilauan di langit malam yang luas. Satu hal yang membuat angkasa begitu menawan adalah bulan yang kini sedang bersinar penuh membentuk sebuah bulan purnama yang sangat indah. Begitu cantik dan besar di lihat dari bumi yang jaraknya berkilo-kilo meter. Dan kini, seorang gadis manis sedang duduk di kursi taman sambil menundukkan wajahnya sendu. Sang bulan menyorot dengan jelas wajah sang gadis sehingga terlihat matanya yang sayu seperti menahan tangis.

**Hinata P.O.V**

Aku sudah terlalu lama untuk memendam rasa ini tanpa ada keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Saat aku berusaha untuk mengatakannya, selalu saja ada penghalang yang menghadangku untuk mengatakan perasaan ini padanya. Tapi... Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku padanya, akankah dia menerimanya? Bukankah dia menyukai gadis yang mempunyai ahli medis terhebat di Konoha? Aku rasa... Aku tak bisa mengalahkannya. Naruto lebih menyukai Sakura daripada aku... Aku takut jika Naruto akan mencampakkanku jika aku menyatakan perasaan ini padanya.

Kutatap bulan yang kini sedang menyorot wajahku. Andaikan aku bisa seperti bulan. Walaupun cahayanya redup, tapi tak menghilangkan pesonanya yang begitu memancar. Banyak orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Sedangkan aku? Keluargaku bahkan tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Mungkin bagi mereka aku hanyalah sebuah sampah yang mengotori klan Hyuuga. Padahal, aku membuktikan bahwa aku juga mampu. Aku selalu merasa bahwa hidupku selalu dirundung kesendirian dan kesepian. Tetapi, aku akhirnya tahu bahwa ada orang yang lebih menderita daripada aku. Naruto. Dia-lah yang kujadikan panutan sebagai orang yang tidak pernah menyerah sebelum mencapai akhir hasil. Sebelum akhirnya kita berhasil.

Mengingat kegigihan Naruto, bibirku tertarik ke atas menampilkan sebuah senyuman malu di wajahku. Entah mengapa, jika mengingat dirinya hatiku menjadi hangat. Seperti sebuah lampion. Menerangi dan menghangatkan jiwa yang suram dan kesepian. Di saat aku sedang termenung sendiri, tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkanku dari samping...

" Hinata?"

" Kyah!"

" H-hey...! Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Ini aku." Mataku membulat besar.

" Na-Naruto-kun...?"

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini sendirian?" tanya Naruto seraya duduk di sampingku. Oh tidak, kenapa dia muncul ketika aku sedang memikirkannya? Oke, aku memang ingin bertemu dengannya tapi saatnya tidak tepat. Aku harus berusaha keras menahan diriku agar tidak pingsan di depannya.

" A-aku hanya berjalan-jalan sebentar menikmati udara malam..."

" Ooohh... Membosankan sekali ya tidak ada misi."

" U-uhm..." Sepertinya, malam ini aku akan berdua dengannya...

**End Hinata P.O.V**

Angin berhembus pelan menerbangkan anak-anak daun yang tergeletak di tanah yang dingin. Terdengar desiran angin malam yang menyapa telinga kedua insan yang kini sedang menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang luas. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam tanpa bisa berbicara apa-apa pada Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto terus menatap angkasa luas itu denga tatapan kosong.

" Hey, Hinata."

" Y-ya?"

" Apakah orang yang sudah pergi mendahului kita bisa melihat kita dari atas sana? Maksudku, apakah mereka tahu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang dan memikirkan sesuatu tentang mereka?" tanya Naruto tak melepas pandangannya dari sang purnama yang indah.

" E-ehm... Mungkin saja."

" Eh?"

" Y-ya... Seseorang yang sudah pergi mendahului kita pasti ingin tahu semua aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang menyayanginya. Mungkin kini mereka sedang berada di samping kita namun kita tidak bisa melihatnya. Tetapi, percayalah. Bahwa seseorang yang kita sayangi itu tidak akan melupakan tentang kita. Da-dan kita juga tidak boleh melupakannya. Ka-karena, jika seseorang itu mati, mereka hanya bisa hidup di dalam kenangan orang yang menyayanginya." jawab Hinata sambil memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto tak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Lidahnya terasa kelu ketika Hinata menjawab pertanyaan dengan panjang lebar dan jelas. Hanya saja, Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata bisa menjawab dengan bahasa yang begitu halus dan juga penuh konotasi. Mungkinkah Hinata shinobi yang suka membaca buku seperti Sai?

" Hmft. Kau benar. Mereka pasti memerhatikan kita dari atas sana. Tersenyum jika kita tersenyum, menangis jika kita menangis. Bukankah perasaan dua orang yang saling menyayangi itu saling bertautan?" ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Hinata mengangguk pasti, " Uhm! Ka-kau tahu? Jika aku melihat bulan yang indah seperti itu, rasanya aku merasa sangat damai dan bahagia."

" Ya. Aku juga."

" Bu-bukankah kau pikir kalau ia sangat menawan?"

" Ya, tapi tak semenawan dirimu." Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tersentak kaget saat mendengar ucapan yang secara tiba-tiba meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Kenapa dia bisa berbicara seperti itu? Itu keluar secara alamiah, tidak di buat-buat.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata saling memalingkan wajah karena tak ingn wajah mereka yang memerah terlihat oleh satu sama lain. Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya salting sedangkan Hinata memilintir anak rambutnya untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Sang bulan tertawa melihat tingkah dua anak manusia yang saling memalingkan wajah untuk menetralisir rasa malu mereka yang kini sudah menjalar ke peredaran darah mereka. Menyebabkan rasa panas dan bergejolak yang aneh di bagian dada mereka. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin meledak tetapi mereka tak tahu rasa apa itu.

" Kau..." Tak sengaja, kata-kata mereka bertabrakan menyebabkan kegugupan hadir kembali di sela-sela mereka berdua.

" Na-Naruto-kun duluan saja..."

" Ehm... Anu... Aku hanya ingin bilang apa besok kau ada misi atau suatu kegiatan?" tanya Naruto menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

Hinata menggeleng pelan, " Ti-tidak... Memang kenapa?"

" Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi berdua denganku. Kau mau?"

Rasa panas dan sesak menjalar ke tubuh Hinata dengan cepat. Memberhentikan sejenak aliran darahnya hingga Hinata merasa bahwa dirinya kini sementara tak bisa berpikir normal. Nafasnya terdengar tak beraturan bukti bahwa dia membutuhkan oksigen yang cukup karena terlalu terkejut dengan kata-kata yang Naruto lontarkan dua detik tadi. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak dan darahnya membeku seketika. Tenggorokannya terasa kering, tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena kini Hinata hanya melotot menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terkejut dengan semburat merah menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Pergi berdua? Hinata merasa akan menjadi gadis paling bodoh di dunia jika menolaknya.

" Hinata? Kau tidak mau ya?"

" A-ano... Tentu saja aku mau. A-aku hanya sedikit terkejut saja..." jawab Hinata menundukkan kepalanya malu. Bibir Naruto sedikit tertarik ke atas mendengar jawaban dari Hinata.

" Baik! Kalau begitu, aku tunggu kamu di sini jam 8 pagi ya! Ah, aku harus pergi. Oyasuminasai!" kata Naruto langsung berdiri dan melesat pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Setelah kepergian Naruto, Hinata tersenyum ceria menatap sang bulan yang saat ini juga memandang ke arahnya seperti mengucapkan sesuatu.

_" Kehidupanmu tidak seburuk yang kau kira 'kan, Hinata?"_

-o0o-

Fajar telah datang. Gadis bernama Hinata itu sedang menggeliat di kasurnya ketika matahari menerobos ke jendela kamarnya dan menembus gorden perak yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Sinar mentari yang menyilaukan membuat sang gadis berambut indigo ini mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bangun dari tidur panjangnya dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya agar bisa melihat dengan jelas jam weker yang berada di meja samping tempat tidurnya. 06.45.

" Apa? Sudah jam segini? Aku bisa terlambat!" seru Hinata langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar handuk dan melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

10 menit kemudian, Hinata keluar dengan tubuh terbalut handuk berwarna biru dan mulai membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaiannya. Satu persatu baju mulai dikeluarkannya dan dilemparkan sembarangan entah melayang kemana. Sampai akhirnya, tak sengaja tangan kanannya menyentuh sebuah kotak berwarna kuning yang terletak di bawah lemari. Segera saja Hinata menarik keluar benda itu dan membuka tutupnya.

" Ini 'kan... Rok mini yang saat itu dibelikan oleh Hanabi-chan?" gumam Hinata memegang sebuah rok _blue jeans_ mini yang masih tertempel label di samping kanan rok itu. Hanabi membelikan Hinata sebuah rok mini karena dia merasa kakaknya tak punya selera _fashion_ bagus. Hanabi ingin kakaknya terlihat modis dengan pakaian yang sedang _in_. Itulah sebabnya, Hanabi membelikan Hinata sebuah rok mini jeans yang ukurannya pas dengan Hinata.

Namun, Hinata tak pernah memakainya karena dia merasa telanjang bila memakai pakaian yang 'kurang bahan'. Hinata juga malu jika orang-orang melihat bentuk tubuhnya. Tidak, bukan karena tubuhnya ada cacat atau tidak bagus, hanya saja dia tidak mau menjadi incaran para pria 'hidung belang' yang mengincar seorang gadis perawan yang memakai pakaian mini. Tetapi, entah mengapa hari ini Hinata ingin memakainya walaupun rasanya ia ragu.

" Apa aku pakai ini saja ya? Tapi, apa kata Naruto-kun nanti? Euhm... Ta-tapi, boleh kucoba." kata Hinata tersenyum malu dan mengambil rok mini itu dari kotaknya.

" Neesan! Kau—Wauw?" Kalimat Hanabi terhenti seketika saat Hanabi masuk ke kamar Hinata dan tak sengaja melihat Hinata yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin. Bukan karena hal itu yang membuat Hanabi ternganga dengan mata tak berkedip sedikit pun, yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah benda yang melekat di tubuh Hinata.

Hinata mengenakan kaus santai berwarna merah muda yang dibalut oleh jaket ungu yang biasa di pakainya. Kalau biasanya Hinata memadukannya dengan celana panjang berwarna biru, kali ini Hinata memadukan jaketnya itu dengan rok mini yang tadi ditemukannya secara tak sengaja. Dan, Hinata mengenakan kaus kaki tipis seperti stocking berwarna putih polos dan terdapat tas kecil di lengan kanan Hinata.

" Neesan? Mau kemana? Tidak biasanya kau memakai rok mini pemberianku. Bukankah dulu kau bilang tidak menyukainya?" tanya Hanabi menghampiri Hinata yang tengah menyisiri rambutnya.

" A-aku ada keperluan. Ka-karena celana panjangku masih di cuci semua dan kebetulan aku menemukan rok ini dan tak pernah kupakai, a-aku mencobanya. A-apakah terlihat tidak cocok...?" jawab Hinata sedikit malu. Hanabi memandang Hinata dari atas sampai bawah.

" Tidak. Cocok sekali. Tubuhmu 'kan bagus. Kau cocok saja pakai pakaian apapun juga. Tapi—" Hanabi melipat tangannya sambil tersenyum angkuh, " –kau mau kencan dengan Naruto-niisan ya...?"

Spontan, mendengar nama Naruto disebut semburat merah kembali muncul di kedua pipi Hinata. Hinata yang saat itu sedang meletakkan botol parfum tersentak kaget hingga membuat botol parfum tersebut jatuh ke bawah meja riasnya.

" Ha-Hanabi-chan~! Si-siapa yang bilang begitu? A-aku tak bilang kalau aku mau kencan dengan Naruto-kun~!"

" Ya, tidak bilang. Tapi benar 'kan?" Hinata terdiam.

" Kyahahahahahaha! Wajahmu merah, neesan! Nah, selamat berjuang ya! Semoga sukses kencannya! Aku akan tutup mulut pada ayah." ucap Hanabi menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya pertanda dia takkan bilang pada Hiashi. Hinata tersenyum lega.

" A-arigatou, Hanabi-chan!"

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 8 pagi, namun Naruto belum juga muncul. Dengan sabarnya Hinata tetap menunggu sambil menendang-nendang kecil dedaunan yang jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Sambil memikirkan dan menyusun apa saja yang akan dibicarakn, topik apa yang akan di bahas selama dia kencan dengan Naruto. Tentu saja itu harus dipersiapkan atau Naruto akan berpikiran bahwa Hinata bukan teman kencan yang asyik. Maka dari itu, semalaman Hinata berlatih keras agar bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik dengan Naruto dan mencari topik yang menarik.

" Hinata~!" Kepala Hinata menengok ke arah barat, melihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang tengah melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. Ow, Hinata sedikit terpesona melihat Naruto yang tidak menggunakan pelindung kepalanya. Naruto jadi sedikit lebih... Tampan.

" Naruto-kun~!"

" Maaf, aku lama ya? Aku terlambat bangun, jadi aku buru-buru ke sini. Sekali lagi maaf ya." kata Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya salah tingkah. Hinata tersenyum manis.

" Ti-tidak apa. Naruto-kun sudah datang aku sudah senang kok." Mata sapphire Naruto menatap senyuman Hinata yang menurutnya begitu manis. Naruto menjadi salah tingkah melihat tatapan polos dan sabar dari Hinata.

" Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, kita ja—lan...?"

" Ng? Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tidak menyahut. Wajahnya berubah merah dan tidak berkata apapun saat melihat Hinata mengenakan rok mini yang tidak pernah Hinata pakai. Karena, setahu Naruto bahwa Hinata tidak pernah mengenakan pakaian mini seperti ini. Ketika pertama kalinya dia melihat Hinata mengenakan pakaian 'kurang bahan' seperti itu, Naruto sedikit terkejut. Sebagai laki-laki tulen, tentu saja Naruto sedikit 'tersengat'.

" A-aku tak pernah melihatmu memakai rok seperti itu..."

Hinata melihat ke arah roknya dan menutupi kedua pahanya yang terekspos jelas, " Ma-maaf! A-aku sudah mengira bahwa ini tidak cocok denganku! A-aku akan berganti pakaian!"

GREP! Naruto memegang lengan Hinata mencegahnya pergi.

" E-eh...?"

" Pakai apapun kau tetap manis, Hinata... Apalagi jika kau mengenakan rok seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun..." ucap Naruto tersenyum. Hinata yang mendengar itu terkejut tak mengira Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Wajahnya pun kembali memerah dengan sebuah senyuman malu.

" Te-terima kasih..."

" Baiklah. Kau mau menemani aku makan ramen 'kan...?"

-o0o-

" Ya, benar-benar susah diajar oleh Ero-sennin. Meski pun kelihatanya dia orang yang asal-asalan tetapi kalau sudah mengajar bisa seram sekali seperti monster. Aku saja sampai kelelahan dan bajuku sobek semua setelah mencoba jurus baru yang diajarkannya." cerita Naruto.

" Hihi... Lalu, apalagi yang Jiraiya-sama ajarkan padamu?"

" Banyak sekali. Aku hanya ingat sedikit. Tapi... Dia benar-benar tipe ayah yang ideal." puji Naruto menatap ke angkasa membayangkan wajah Jiraiya yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

Setelah sarapan ramen, Naruto dan Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi ke Konoha Garden. Tempat dimana banyak bunga-bunga berwarna warni yang cantik tumbuh di sana. Karena tak ada tempat lagi yang bisa mereka singgahi, Hinata mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Konoha Garden. Setidaknya, di sana mereka bisa bercerita tentang pengalaman masing-masing sambil melihat hamparan bunga-bunga dan hewan-hewan kecil seperti tupai dan kelinci yang berlarian ke sana kemari.

" Hmm. Yah, aku tahu itu. Beliau sangat menyayangimu, Naruto-kun..." ucap Hinata memeluk kedua lututnya.

" Ya... Semenjak kepergiannya, aku merasa kesepian. Karena, hanya beliau yang bisa mengerti apa yang kumau dan kuinginkan. Beliau mengerti apa yang kurasakan. Aku rasa aku tak bisa menemukan orang yang bersifat seperti Ero-sennin..." lirih Naruto bermata sendu.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini tertunduk sedih tanpa bisa bicara apa-apa. Kasih sayang orang tua, tentu tidak ada yang bisa menolak. Hinata pun masih ingat waktu terakhir kali ibunya menggendong dirinya. Rasanya baru kemarin beliau menggendong dirinya. Dan, tak di sangka beliau akan pergi secepat itu. Meninggalkan Hinata dalam kesendirian yang teramat sangat pedih karena setelah kepergian ibunya, ayahnya sendiri tak memedulikan dirinya karena dianggap lemah, tak berguna.

" Tapi, itu dulu. Sekarang, ada seorang lagi yang bisa memahami perasaanku dan bisa mengerti apa yang kumau." sahut Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata

" Si-siapa?"

" Kau."

" E-eh...?"

" Ya, kau Hinata. Kau bisa mengerti perasaanku. Kau bisa mengerti apa yang kuinginkan. Kau satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah memandangku seorang monster yang menyeramkan. Satu-satunya gadis yang tidak pernah marah meski aku melakukan sedikit kesalahan. Orang yang bisa bersikap sabar dengan sifatku yang cukup kekanakan." kata Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam-dalam.

" A-aku tak seperti itu..."

" Ya, kau seperti itu, Hinata... Aku tak bohong. Aku merasakan kau seperti itu."

Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya sambil tertunduk malu, " A-aku hanya melakukan apa yang seharusnya kulakukan agar orang-orang tidak tersinggung dengan ucapan dan sikapku. A-aku tak mau jika orang-orang memusuhiku hanya karena ucapanku yang menyakiti hati mereka."

" Hmft. Pantas saja gaya bicaramu seperti itu. Sangat halus dan sopan. Kau tahu? Orang sepertimu tidak hanya aku saja yang suka..." kata Naruto tanpa sengaja mengenggam tangan kanan Hinata.

" E-eh? Na-Naruto-kun?" Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia menarik kepala Hinata agar bisa berhadapan dengannya.

" Aku menyadarinya, Hinata. Aku sudah menyadarinya. Sejak pertama kali aku mengenalmu, aku sadar bahwa kau menyukaiku. Hanya saja aku tidak percaya jika ada seorang gadis yang menyukai ninja bodoh macam aku. Sampai akhirnya terjadi saat invasi Pain itu. Dan... Aku mulai sadar bahwa aku—" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata, "—mencintaimu..."

" Na-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto memandang dalam-dalam mata Hinata yang terlihat sendu dan menawan ketika ia menatapnya. Ada sebuah perasaan tersirat ketika memandang bola mata yang tak kalah cantik dengan rembulan yang selalu bersinar di kala malam yang sepi. Mata berwarna ungu keabu-abuan yang membuat hati berdegup kencang jika menatapnya lebih dalam seperti ingin menguak kisah hidup sang pemilik mata itu. Memang tak hanya Hinata yang memilikinya, namun entah mengapa Naruto merasakan sebuah kehangatan mendalam jika Hinata menatapnya dengan perasaan yang sanggup membuat aliran darahnya membeku seketika.

Tangan kanan Naruto bergerak menarik kepala Hinata agar wajah gadis lavender itu berdekatan dengannya dan bisa melihat wajahnya secara jelas. Terasa hembusan nafasnya yang pelan nan hangat tetapi terdengar seperti memburu sesuatu. Dalam hati, Naruto tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang sekiranya mirip seekor kelinci yang terpergok mencuri wortel di rumah petani. Kedua pipinya yang bulat _chubby_ telah dihiasi oleh rona merah yang biasanya muncul ketika Hinata berhadapan dengan pria ini. Dan, lambat laun Hinata bisa merasakan desah nafas dari mulut Naruto yang terdengar tenang tetapi diselingi oleh getaran suara yang memburu. Yang akhirnya... Membuat mereka berdua menautkan kedua bibir mereka masing-masing pada lawan jenis yang kini berada di hadapan mereka.

Merasakan suatu kehangatan yang menjalar ke setiap inci tubuh mereka seperti kilatan cahaya yang begitu cepat. Indera perasa Naruto merasakan ada sebuah rasa manis ketika dia mengecup bibir gadis itu. Entah dikarenakan bibir gadis itu memang dipahat dengan keindahan seperti itu ataukah hanya perasaannya saja yang berpikiran seperti itu hingga muncul rasa yang di pikirkannya. Naruto yang awalnya hanya mencium Hinata kini memegang pinggang Hinata dan memeluknya erat, menarik tubuh Hinata ke tubuhnya agar mereka bisa berdekatan lebih dekat lagi.

" Na-Naruto-kun...?"

" Aku mencintaimu, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." ucap Naruto tulus. Dada Hinata terasa sesak jika Naruto mengatakan hal itu berulang kalo dan seperti membuat dirinya ingin meledak.

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menahan haru. Siapa yang tidak menangis jika seseorang yang kita cintai selama bertahun-tahun telah mengatakan sebuah kalimat sederhana namun mengandung banyak arti pada kita? Playboy atau playgirl sekalipun akan menitikkan air mata mereka jika mereka mendapatkan pernyataan seperti itu dari orang yang telah lama mereka cintai. Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat sambil terisak di bahunya. Mencengkram erat jaket belakang Naruto sambil sesegukan. Naruto bisa memahami perasaan Hinata yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Ia membiarkan gadis itu menangis sepuasnya, melepaskan semua beban hatinya selama bertahun-tahun kepada dirinya. Naruto mengelus-ngelus punggung Hinata dengan lembut, membelai rambutnya penuh kasih sayang. Tak mau ia melukai hati siapapun lagi...

" A-aku selalu berpikir... Ka-kalau kau lebih menyukai Sakura-san daripada aku..."

" Eh?"

" Ka-karena... Setiap kau melihat Sakura-san, ada sesuatu yang tersembunyikan dari pandangan matamu setiap kau menatap Sakura-san. Ka-kau selalu tersenyum jika melihatnya. Se-seperti yang Sai-kun katakan, seseorang akan tersenyum jika melihat orang yang disukainya, bukan?" kata Hinata mengusap air matanya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, " Begitu menurutmu?"

" Eh?"

" Menurutmu, aku menyukai Sakura-chan? Hinata. Dengarlah. Memang aku menyukainya, tapi hanya sekedar sebagai kakakku saja. Karena, selama ini hanya dia, perempuan yang mau mengurusku. Kau tahu bahwa aku tinggal sendirian tanpa orang tua. Dia yang selalu membantuku untuk membereskan apartemenku, menemaniku berjalan-jalan dan juga menjalani misi bersamanya. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri." jawab Naruto.

Hinata tertunduk.

" Senyuman itu hanyalah sebagai ungkapan terima kasihku saja. Kau tahu? Aku tidak tersenyum saat melihatmu. Tetapi, hatiku yang tersenyum bila melihat tawamu..." ujar Naruto memegang kedua bahu Hinata.

" Ah?"

" Selama ini aku tahu jika kau selalu memperhatikanku. Aku tahu itu. Bahkan, Sakura-chan memberitahuku jika kau menyukaiku. Aku tidak percaya, awalnya. Namun akhirnya, aku mendapatkan jawaban yang pasti."

" Be-begitukah?"

" Ya. Memang, awalnya aku menyukai Sakura-chan sebagai orang yang kusuka ketika pertama kali masuk ke akademi ninja. Karena setahuku, dia gadis yang pintar dan menonjol saat itu. Tetapi aku sadar, bahwa dia lebih suka menyukai Sasuke daripada aku. Aku kesal saat itu. Dan berpikir tak ada yang menyukaiku." ucap Naruto memandangi bunga-bunga cosmos di bawah kakinya.

" La-lalu?"

" Ya. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa tidak ada gadis yang menyukaiku. Sampai akhirnya Kami-sama membukakan mataku bahwa ada seorang gadis yang selama ini menunggu jawaban cinta dariku." kata Naruto melirik Hinata. Hinata tertunduk malu.

" Y-yah... A-aku juga merasa seperti itu."

" Apa yang kau suka dariku? Aku rasa aku tak punya apapun untuk disukai oleh para gadis. Aku tidak tampan, juga tidak kaya. Kuat juga tidak." ujar Naruto berkata lirih.

" Itu tidak benar!"

" Eh?"

" Apakah menyukai seseorang harus dilihat dari kekayaan, ketampanan dan kekuatan? Cinta itu tidak mengenal dengan semua itu. A-aku menyukaimu karena semangatmu. Aku menyukai semangatmu... Karena bagimu, hidup itu sebuah perjalanan panjang yang harus kita pertahankan. Dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu, kita bisa melewati semua rintangan yang menghadang. Aku yang awalnya berpikir bahwa diriku tak berguna, setelah melihatmu aku mengerti bahwa hidup itu tidak boleh menyerah. Kau telah membukakan mata hatiku, Naruto-kun... Kau telah memberiku semangat hidup. Itu yang membuatku mencintaimu..." ujar Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dengan mata sendu.

Mata biru langit Naruto terbelalak lebar mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Terperanjat dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Hinata. Lidahnya terasa kelu dan kata-katanya tercekat di tenggorokan karena tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang ingin di ucapkan saking terkejutnya atas pernyataan Hinata yang baru saja didengarnya. Baru kali ini Naruto mendengar ada seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang pria karena semangatnya. Setahunya, seorang gadis menyukai seorang pria yang bermatabat tinggi, kaya dan kuat seperti Sasuke. Tak disangka, hanya Hinata yang tidak menyukai Sasuke dan malah menyukai bocah monster seperti dirinya. Semburat merah pun muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

" K-kau menyukai semangatku?"

" Ya. Aku menyukai semangatmu dan juga senyummu. Karena, buatku senyumanmu itu seperti _matahari_. Begitu cerah dan menyenangkan. _You're like the morning sun, Naruto_." kata Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto dengan senyuman manis membuat Naruto salah tingkah.

" E-euhm... Be-benarkah kau berpikir seperti itu?"

" Ya... Aku benci berbohong."

Naruto menarik nafas, " Baiklah. Hinata, berapa umurmu?"

" 17 tahun. Kenapa?" Naruto tak menjawab. Ia malah sibuk memetik beberapa tangkai bunga kecil lalu merangkai menjadi sebuah cincin kecil.

" Na-Naruto-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto tak menjawab. Lalu, ia berbalik menghadap Hinata, " Yak. Selesai!"

" ?"

" Nah, Hinata. Maukah kau menikah denganku?" ujar Naruto sambil menyerahkan cincin bunga yang tadi di rangkainya seperti orang yang hendak melamar kekasihnya.

" Eeeh? Me-menikah?"

" Ya. Aku ingin menikah denganmu. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku sepenuhnya. Dan selamanya... Maukah kau?" ulang Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan kini berlutut di depan Hinata.

Mata Hinata terbelalak melihat hal itu. Dia tak menyangka jika Naruto akan berkata seperti itu. Apalagi dengan tingkahnya seperti seorang pangeran yang melamar seorang putri yang dicintainya dengan cara berlutut seperti ini. Sungguh, Hinata malu sekali. Juga... Terharu.

Tanpa sadar, setetes air jatuh menimpa kepala Hinata yang membuat gadis ini mengadahkan kepalanya. Melihat langit yang tadi terang benderang kini tergantikan oleh gelapnya awan hujan berwarna abu-abu kehitaman. Suara petir pun mulai terdengar pertanda sebentar lagi tetesan air hujan akan turun mengguyur bumi. Namun, meski tampaknya Naruto mengetahui hal itu tak membuatnya urung bangkit dari sana. Ia tetap berlutut sampai Hinata menjawab pernyataannya walau hujan kini mulai mengguyur tubuhnya hingga kuyup.

" Bagaimana, Hinata?"

Bibir Hinata bergetar. Berusaha menahan tangis yang ingin ia keluarkan bersama tetesan air hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya hingga pakaiannya ikut basah. Tetapi, meskipun dia menangis di sini Naruto tidak akan tahu dia menangis atau tidak karena air hujan jatuh menuruni pipi Hinata.

" Te-tentu saja... A-aku mau, Naruto-kun... Sangat mau..." ucap Hinata dengan nada bergetar.

Siapa yang tidak akan senang mendengar pernyataan kita diterima? Mendengar jawaban yang seperti lampu hijau itu, Naruto ingin meloncat melambung ke angkasa. Perasaannya kini meluap-luap karena rasa bahagia yang tak tertahankan. Naruto memasangkan cincin bunga itu ke jari manis Hinata dan mengecup punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Sapphire bertemu Amethyst. Perpaduan dua warna yang unik, huh?

" Meski hujan mengguyur tubuhku hingga aku basah dan mengigil, tapi itu tidak menghapus keinginanku untuk memilikimu, Hinata."

" Naruto-kun... Tetaplah tersenyum... Seperti matahari..." Hinata memeluk Naruto erat-erat seakan tak ingin melepaskannya walau hanya sedetik. Naruto membalas pelukan Hinata, mendekap gadis itu ke dadanya yang bidang erat-erat. Sesuatu yang hangat dirasakan oleh pria berkumis kucing itu.

" Aku akan terus tersenyum. Jika melihat lavender yang terus memancarkan aura keanggunannya..." kata Naruto membelai pelan rambut Hinata yang basah karena hujan. Mendekapnya erat-erat agar gadis itu tidak kedinginan karena dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintainya kedinginan oleh dinginnya air hujan yang menghujam mereka berdua di tengah-tengah padang bunga.

Di tengah-tengah derasnya hujan, perasaan dua insan yang saling tertutupi dan menjauh satu sama lain kini telah dipertemukan dalam satu waktu yang indah. Aliran cinta yang mengalir menuju hati dua anak manusia yang saling menutupi satu sama lain kini telah membuka mata mereka melihat cakrawala yang penuh warna. Menatap di sekeliling mereka bahwa masih ada orang yang mencintainya, menyayangi. Di tengah guyuran hujan ini dua hati yang telah menjadi satu akan terus bersama. Mengucapkan janji yang takkan pernah diingkari selamanya yang di saksikan oleh awan gelap yang tampak tersenyum. Perjalanan cinta yang rumit antara Uzumaki dan Hyuuga.

" Ehem... Ternyata, menonton orang yang sedang menjalin cinta di tengah hujan begini seru juga, ya?" celetuk seseorang dari balik pohon maple yang membuat Naruto dan Hinata menjauhkan diri satu sama lain.

" Ternyata tak kalah romantis dengan cerita Romeo dan Juliet ya~!" sahut seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat panjang yang terkiki geli di balik punggung pria berambut coklat bertato merah di kedua pipinya.

" Ka-kalian?" Naruto dan Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi pembicaraan mereka di dengarkan oleh para Rookie 12. Bahkan, guru-guru tim mereka juga menyaksikan itu dan mem-videokannya. Salah satunya adalah Kakashi yang sedaritadi menyunting di atas pohon oak dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan menyengir dari balik maskernya.

" Yo, Naruto. Kau ternyata bisa bersikap se-romantis itu ya. Momen-momen seperti ini harus diabadikan." celetuk Kakashi melambaikan tangannya.

" Eehh? Sejak kapan kau berada di situ?" seru Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Kakashi.

" Kau hebat, Naruto!"

" Aku tak tahu ternyata kau ahli puitis..."

" Semangat masa muda yang sangat membakar jiwa!"

" Sangat menyenangkan! Benar 'kan, Neji?"

" ..."

" Naruto..." Sakura menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata dengan wajah tertekuk. Terlihat sekilas bahwa dia sepertinya tidak suka dengan keadaan dimana semua orang mendukung hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Hinata sembunyi di balik punggung Naruto dengan takut, takut jika Sakura mencari masalah dengannya.

" Sakura—Ittai!" Naruto merintih ketika Sakura menjitak kepalanya tanpa sebab.

" E-eh? Sa-Sakura-san?"

" Ittai... Kenapa kau memukulku tiba-tiba, Sakura-chan?"

" Kalau kau menyakiti Hinata dan meninggalkannya begitu saja, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Naruto." ancam Sakura melipat tangannya dan mengembangkan senyumnya kepada Hinata dan memberikan senyuman horor pada Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu tercengang dan tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk pasti.

" Osh!"

" Naruto..." Neji melangkah menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata, " Tolong jaga Hinata-sama baik-baik. Jika kau menyakitinya, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu."

" Tenang saja! Dia adalah separuh dari bagian hidupku. Aku takkan bisa hidup tanpanya!" ujar Naruto memeluk pinggang Hinata erat membuat sang gadis lavender itu memerah wajahnya.

" Hinata..."

" Ya, Kurenai-sensei?"

" Selamat ya... Kau akhirnya menemukan perjalanan hidupmu. Aku tahu kau mampu dan kau bisa. Aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan apa yang kau mau jika kau mau berusaha." kata Kurenai memegang kedua bahu Hinata sambil melempar senyumnya. Hinata tersenyum malu.

Dua pikiran anak manusia yang saling bertautan satu sama lain akhirnya menjadi satu dalam satu cinta yang terikat erat. Tak akan pernah terpisah meski rintangan mencoba untuk menghancurkan dan memutuskannya. Genggaman tangan yang begitu kuat seolah tak mau melepaskannya meski api membakar dua lengan itu sampai hangus. Naruto dan Hinata bertekad untuk membangun cinta mereka di atas pijakan tanah yang kini mereka lalui bersama-sama dan terbang ke nirwana jingga untuk mendapatkan suatu kehidupan bersama anak-anak mereka kelak. Membangun sebuah klan dengan nama Namikaze dan mempertahankan kekuatan Namikaze-Uzumaki-Hyuuga. Naruto dan Hinata akan terus bersama, hingga waktu dan ruang yang memisahkan mereka...

.

.

.

.

**END...**

* * *

><p>Gaje? Memang. Blue juga merasa seperti itu –buak-. Huaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Ga ada konflik! Serasa ceritanya mengalir seperti itu-itu saja dan terkesan sangat monolog. Jadi tidak percaya diri... *pundung*. Bagaimana readers? Apakah anda puas dengan cerita yang saya buat ini? Tidak? Sama –duak- Baiklah, dimohon kritik (yang sopan) dan sarannya agar Blue bisa membuat fict yang lebih bagus dari ini! Arigatou gozaimasu! ^_^<p> 


End file.
